Dark Paradise
by CyberChick135
Summary: Regina took more than just Grace from Jefferson, she also took away his true love, Alice. Now in Storybrooke, he's forced to watch the two girls he loves live different lives with no memory of him. His daughter is with a strange family, and his love is with another. But, when Emma arrives in town, memories resurface in fragments, leaving room for True Love to break the evil curse.
1. The Curse

**The Curse**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest_

* * *

"Alice!" a young girl called, running through the palace garden. "Alice, where are you?"

A young woman with long flowing blonde hair decorated with pink streaks was tending to a rosebush, a smile across her lips. Sitting on a bench next to her was a hare as tall as a man, sipping tea. The little girl ran out of the garden, followed by a grey cat with sapphire blue eyes with a silver ring around the pupil, and a white rabbit in a red waistcoat, wearing a monocle. She ran to the older woman, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I found you Alice." she giggled.

Alice returned the girl's embrace and smiled. "Indeed you did Grace." she replied, kissing the top of her head. "Having fun with Cheshire and White?"

"Very much so." Grace answered, picking up the grey cat, whose fur was decorated in smokey blue stripes. "Though, I wish you had time to play."

Alice knelt down so she was eye level with Grace. "I wish I could too." she admitted. "But, I am in charge of flower arrangements for Snow and Charming's wedding." Alice picked up the basket at her feet, which was full of ruby red roses. "After they leave on their honeymoon, you and I can play all you want."

"Can we go and search for Papa?" Grace asked, her happy expression turning to one of sadness.

Alice rubbed the young girl's shoulders. Her hazel eyes reflected the same sadness as she thought about her lost love. "Grace, I promise you, I'll find your papa." she vowed. Alice pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Why don't you go see what Granny's cooking in the kitchen? She adores your help."

"Okay." Grace replied, walking towards the palace.

Alice wiped the stray tear that ran down her cheek. The March Hare stood next to her, patting her shoulder. "There, there child." he consoled. "True Love always finds a way. You will be reunited with him."

"It's just so hard." Alice sighed, sitting on the bench with the basket of roses at her feet. "Knowing where he is, and yet, not being able to get there." she crossed her legs, smoothing out her pink dress.

"There is one sure way, dear Alice." Cheshire reminded, his upper body hovering around her.

"I'm not using the hat." Alice refuted. "How many times must I say that?" she hopped up and took her rose basket.

"You say you wish to be with your True Love." White reminded. "You know where he is and how to get there, yet you won't use it. Why is that?"

"The hat's price is one I won't pay." Alice stated. "The same number that goes in, must come out." she reminded. "It would mean I would need to lead a poor soul into Wonderland and leave them there so I could return with Jefferson. I know the dangers of that place, and I would never subject anyone to it forever, not for the sake of my own happiness." she flipped her blonde and pink hair back. "End of discussion guys." Alice marched away into the palace, her three companions watching.

* * *

Inside the palace, everyone was busy finalizing everything for the upcoming wedding. The Blue Fairy flew up to Alice. "Thank you for getting the rest of the flowers, dear Alice." she praised.

"Of course." Alice replied, setting the basket on a table. "Anything for my best friend." She gave the fairy a smile before making her way to Snow's room, needing the comfort of her friend.

She knocked once on the door before entering, seeing her friend standing on the balcony. "Snow." Alice greeted, closing the door behind her.

Snow White turned and smiled at her friend, smiling. She noticed a look of sadness flash across her eyes, "Alice dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I should know I can't hide anything from you." Alice admitted, sitting on the end of the large bed. "I also shouldn't be troubling you the day before your wedding."

Snow sat down beside Alice, taking her hand. "Sweetie, you know you can always come to me for anything." she reminded, tucking some of her blonde/pink hair behind her ear. "You miss him. I understand that." Snow turned Alice's face to look at her. "You can't give up Alice. When love is true, you'll always find eachother."

Alice smiled and nodded, "I know, looking at you and Charming, it gives me hope." she sighed and stood up. "It's just so hard. I know exactly where he is and yet, no way to get to him. At least, a way that won't make me look selfish." she bit her lip.

Snow rubbed Alice's shoulders. "You and Jefferson will be reunited one day." she promised. "Just believe that."

Alice turned around and hugged her best friend. "Thank you." she whispered. "And thank you for taking Grace and me in."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Snow replied, tapping Alice's nose.

A smile crossed Alice's lips. "Now, on the wedding front, everything's going great." she informed, her tone changing. "Tomorrow is gonna be perfect."

"I have no doubt." Snow agreed, smiling. She embraced her friend, both girls smiling. "I know I chose the right person for the job."

"Only the best for my best friend." Alice gave a small curtsy before embracing Snow once more.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Snow vowed, dressed to the nines for her wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Snow and Charming shared a kiss and everyone in attendance erupted into applause. Standing beside Snow was Alice, dressed in a flowing pink gown. A genuine smile was across her lips, happy that her closest friend got her happy ending.

The sanctuary doors burst open and The Evil Queen, Regina, strode through the crowd, her velvet black dress trailing behind her. "Sorry I'm late." she giggled, standing in the middle of the crowd.

"It's the Queen. Run!" a few of the guests shouted as they backed away from all around her.

"She's not a queen anymore." Snow reminded, standing firm. "She's nothing more than an evil witch." she drew Charming's sword from the scabbard on his waist, holding the blade out in front of her.

Charming stood protectively in front of his new bride. "No. Don't stoop to her level." he warned in a low voice, keeping his eyes on Regina. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost, and I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." Regina defended casually. "On the contrary, dear. I've come to give you a gift."

Alice stepped forward, standing between her friends and the Evil Queen. "They want nothing from you." she sneered, her hazel eyes burning.

"But you shall have it." Regina snapped, looking past Alice directly at the newlyweds. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine." she turned and looked out at everyone in the crowd. "Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

Regina turned on her heels and walked out of the sanctuary. Charming took his sword and called out to the former queen. Once she turned, he threw his sword directly at her. Regina just smiled and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

 **Five Months Later...**

Snow, Charming, the Seven Dwarves, Alice, Cheshire, Granny, Red, Geppetto, and Pinocchio sat around a large round table discussing what the Evil Queen spoke of months ago.

"I say, we fight!" Charming voiced, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Fighting is a bad idea." Jiminy Cricket reminded. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Alice stroked Cheshire's fur as he sat in her lap, sitting to the right of Snow.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won?" Charming pointed out. "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked.

Cheshire stretched out and jumped onto the table, perching himself between Snow and Alice. "I've walked through the forest, gathering information from our non-human allies." he spoke. "The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan, they've heard whispers from her subjects."

"So this is going to happen?" Alice questioned, worry reflecting in her eyes. She folded her hands, which were covered in elbow-length soft pink gloves.

"Unless we do something." Charming added, turning to the positive.

"There's no point." Snow sighed. "The future is written."

Charming knelt down at her left. "No. I refuse to believe that." he rebuked. "Good can't just lose."

"Maybe it can." Snow admitted.

"No. No. Not as long as we have each other." Charming met Snow's eyes. "If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the Savior." his lips curled into a small smile.

The doors opened and a troupe of knights hauled in a large tree. "What the hell is this?" Charming demanded.

"Our only hope of saving that child." the Blue Fairy answered.

"A tree?" Grumpy scoffed. "Our fate rests on a tree?" he glanced back to Charming, "Let's get back to the fighting thing."

Cheshire licked his paw, "Let's hear what Blue has to say." he rebuffed, curling his tail around his feet.

The Blue Fairy gave the cat an appreciated smile. "The tree is enchanted." Blue continued. "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" she turned to the old carpenter.

Geppetto grinned proudly. "Me and my boy-" he patted Pinocchio's head down beside his chair. "we can do it."

Blue beamed as she turned to Snow and Charming, who were holding hands with hope in their eyes. "This will work. We all must have faith." she assured. Her expression changed as she delivered the only drawback. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits, and this tree can protect only one."

* * *

In the months after, Geppetto and Pinocchio were hard at work turning the tree into a wardrobe. Grace and Alice walked through the open door, the young girl holding a tray of cold water for the two.

"Wow Mr. Geppetto, it's beautiful." Grace marveled, setting the water tray on a clear table as she looked over the wardrobe.

Alice smiled, setting a tray of small sandwiches next to the water. "Granny thought you and Pinocchio could use a snack since you're working so hard."

"Thank you, dear Alice." Geppetto replied.

Doc came running into the room and nearly crashed into Alice. "Whoa, Doc what is it?" Alice asked.

"The baby's coming." Doc answered.

Alice's jaw dropped as she ran out and made her way to Snow and Charming's bedroom with Doc on her heels. The alert bell rang throughout the castle as a dark green and black smoke cloud rolled across the kingdom.

* * *

With her hair pulled up, Alice knelt at the edge of the bed as Snow's labor went on. "No. No." Snow whined. "I can't...have this baby now." She let out another pained whine, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Snow, just breathe okay." Alice instructed, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"It's gonna be okay." Charming assured, squeezing Snow's hand. "The wardrobe's almost finished. Just hold on."

Geppetto ran into the room, bracing himself on the door frame to catch his breath, "It's ready." he announced.

Alice nodded and went to help Charming lift Snow from the bed, but Doc grabbed her arm, "It's too late. We can't move her." he informed.

Alice exchanged a look with Snow and Charming, her shoulders sinking as the warning bell echoed in the distance. "We have no choice, Snow." she sighed, kneeling back down at the foot of the bed. "You got this, sweetie. Just breathe, okay." she breathed along with her friend, "Push on three, okay? One, two, three, push!"

Snow let out a painful cry as thunder crashed from the distance. After a few more pushes, a baby's cry was all they could hear. Alice's eyes welled with moisture as she wrapped the baby girl in a small, white blanket with purple ribbons, while Doc cut the umbilical cord. The young woman got to her feet and walked over to her friend, holding the baby in her arms, "Congratulations. It's a beautiful, baby girl." tears fell as she handed Snow her baby, stepping back to watch the little family.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Alice sighed, her hands folded in front of her.

Doc sniffled, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Indeed."

The happiness of the family was short lived when Snow remembered the Blue Fairy's words, "The wardrobe. It only takes one." she reminded, fear flooding her eyes.

Sounds of swords clashing caught their attention. "Then our plan has failed." Charming lowered his head in defeat. "At least we're together." he kissed the top of his wife's head.

Snow looked into her newborn's eyes, sniffling, "No. You have to take her." she admitted. "Take the baby to the wardrobe."

"Snow, are you out of your mind?" Alice interjected, standing next to Charming.

She looked into her best friend's eyes, "It's the only way, Alice." Snow looked up at her husband, "You have to send her through."

"No." Charming rebuked, holding back the tears. "No, no, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us." Snow met Charming's eyes, "We have to give her her best chance." The couple looked at their newborn daughter, tears welling in their eyes. "Good-bye, Emma." Snow whispered, kissing the baby's forehead, before handing her to Charming.

The couple shared one last kiss before Charming ran to the door, grabbing his sword on the way out. With one last look, he saw Alice holding Snow's hand, before running out of the bedroom. Snow sobbed into Alice's chest, letting those emotions consume her.

* * *

The halls of the castle were filled with the Queen's knights fighting against the castle knights. Alice ran as fast as she could, cutting down any black knight that got in her way. She heard the scream of a little girl and turned the corner to find Grace at the end, her arms over her head as White and the March Hare were holding her.

"Grace!" Alice called, making the little girl look up.

"Alice!" Grace jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the older girl. "Oh Alice, I'm so scared."

Alice wrapped one arm around Grace, holding her tightly, relieved she was alright. "Oh, um Alice." White cleared his throat, pointing his paw down the corridor. "We've got company."

The woman turned and saw two of the Queen's knights at the end of the hall, their weapons drawn. "Stay behind me Grace." Alice warned, holding her own sword ready. "I promised your papa I'd protect you, and I fully intend to keep that."

Grace clutched the fabric of Alice's dress, hiding behind her. "Be careful, Alice." she whimpered.

The March Hare pulled Grace away, so she wouldn't get hurt. "Alice will be fine. Even without her magic, she's very capable in battle."

Suddenly, blue smoke filled the air and grunts came from the Queen's knights. It cleared up and changed into the form of Cheshire, who sat in the middle of the corridor. All seemed well for the moment, until a certain Huntsman reared the corner. "You missed one, Cheshire." the March Hare pointed out.

"It's alright, I've got this one." Alice marched on, knowing that even though he looked the same, this wasn't the Huntsman she knew.

Swords clashed as thunder rumbled. A green and black mist enveloped the castle, going through every corridor. Alice and the Huntsman's stood toe-to-toe, their swords the only thing between them. A strong gust of wind blew past them, shattering all the glass around them and snuffing out the light. Then, the green and black mist consumed them as well, and all who were in the land were transported to a new land. A land without magic.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Welcome To Storybrooke**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

* * *

Golden sunshine peeked through the curtains of a small apartment. A young blonde woman rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs as her hazel eyes fluttered open. She sat up and yawned, glancing to her right to find the space empty, only a single page of paper rested on the pillow. Written in neat handwriting was a simple, yet loving message;

'Went to work, didn't want to wake you. Have a wonderful day my dear Alice. Yours always, Graham.'

A smile spread across Alice's face, her eyes sparkling. She slid off her bed and wrapped herself in a pink, silk robe, walking over to the window and throwing the curtains aside. "Another beautiful morning." she sighed, glancing at the photo on her nightstand, one of her and her boyfriend, Sheriff Graham, that was taken in the park. Alice walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of simple black leggings, a light pink sundress, and a pair of white ballet flats. She brushed out her hair and let is cascade down her shoulders, decorating it with a pink headband.

She took a stroll down the sidewalks, smiling at the townspeople, stopping in front of Granny's Diner. "Good morning Alice." Granny greeted as the young artist walked in. "Your usual?"

"Yes please Granny, but make it two." Alice took a seat at the bar. "I'm a little early, so I thought I'd surprise Graham by taking him breakfast."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing." the older woman chuckled, tapping the younger girl's nose. "That sheriff sure is lucky to have you in his life."

Alice shrugged, "It's the least I can do. After all, he does so much for this town."

Granny nodded in agreement. "Indeed he does. Tell you what, I'll only charge you for one order. Tell the sheriff his is on me." She handed Alice a drink carrier with two coffees and two white sacks.

"Thank you, Granny." Alice paid for her orders and walked out, giving a wave to Dr. Archie Hopper as the two crossed paths.

"Good morning, Alice." he greeted with a dip of his hat. "A beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Dr. Hopper." Alice replied, giving the doctor's dog, Pongo, a scratch behind the ear.

"Where are you off to?" Archie asked.

"Oh, just the station." Alice answered, holding up her breakfast orders. "Thought I'd bring Graham some breakfast since I'm sure he didn't have any before he left."

"Well, I won't keep you." Archie patted the young girl's shoulder. "Tell the sheriff I said hello."

"Will do, Dr. Hopper." Alice nodded, "Have a nice day." she called over her shoulder as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

As she entered the station, she nearly ran into Leroy, the janitor at the local hospital. Alice shook her head, "Drinking on the job again, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

Leroy just gave her a sarcastic smile and walked past her, whistling a tune. Alice shook her head and headed for the bull pen, seeing Graham talking with a woman in one of the cells. She cleared her throat, making both look in her direction, "Granny's famous breakfast sandwiches." she announced, holding up the two white sacks, "And coffee. Black, two sugars. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you dear." Graham smiled, taking one of the sacks and his coffee. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to." Alice shrugged, leaning against the desk. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't spoil you?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"She's got a point." the woman in the cell chimed in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice apologized. "Where are my manners? I'm Alice."

"Emma." the woman waved. "Hi. Your boyfriend here locked me up, for a reason he has yet to disclose."

Graham shrugged, "You crashed your car into the town sign." he told her. "Regina's drinks, are a little stronger than you thought huh?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, that cider can sneak up on you." she agreed.

"I wasn't drunk." Emma rebuked. "There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf." Graham repeated, "Right."

The sound of clanking heels made everyone turn to the entrance, "Graham." the mayor's voice called. "Henry's run away again. We have to-" she ran into the bull pen, stopping suddenly when she saw Alice standing next to Graham, with her arms folded over her chest. "Oh Alice, I didn't know you were here." Regina smoothed out her hair and her skirt. "I didn't see your car out front."

"Yeah well, it's a beautiful day, I decided to walk." Alice looped her arm through Graham's.

Regina cleared her throat, "How's that artwork I requested?"

"It should arrive at your office this afternoon." Alice answered professionally.

"Good." she gave a polite, yet forced, smile. Regina then noticed Emma in the cell, "What is she doing here?" she demanded, "Do you know where Henry is?"

"Why would she know?" Alice asked, just a bit confused.

"Because she's Henry's birth mother." Graham answered. Alice nodded in understanding.

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house." Emma said to the mayor, leaning into the bars on the cell. "And I have a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning. " Regina informed.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma questioned.

"He doesn't really have any." Regina answered, a bit harshly. "He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends." Alice cut in, earning a glare from Regina.

"Did you check his computer?" Emma suggested. "If he's close to someone, he'd be e-mailing them."

Regina scoffed, "And you know this how?"

"Finding people is what I do." Emma replied. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Alice agreed, looking up to her sheriff boyfriend. "Graham."

"Can't argue with that." Graham took his keys and unlocked the cell, setting Emma free.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you." Alice extended her hand towards Emma.

Emma shook it, "You too." When their skin made contact, a small jolt hit both women, causing them to release hands quickly.

Regina cleared her throat, turning her attention to the young artist. "Don't you have a gallery to open, Miss King?"

Alice sighed, putting on a smile for the mayor, "Of course." she grabbed her breakfast and coffee, meeting Graham's eyes, "So, I'll see you at home then?"

"Of course." Graham promised. "Have a good day, darling." He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping one arm around her back.

Alice pulled away, smiling ear-to-ear, "You too." she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you." Graham kissed her again and smiled as he watched her leave.

* * *

Alice may be young, but she has a keen, artistic eye. She owned a small gallery and studio in Storybrooke called 'Through The Looking Glass', where she displayed her own artworks as well as took personal requests from the townspeople. Most of her art on display were portraits and landscapes, with a few abstracts thrown into the mix.

Standing behind the counter was a thin, yet slightly muscular, male with dark hair that reached his shoulder. "Morning boss." he greeted.

"Morning, Nivens." Alice replied, walking behind him to the back office. She set her half-drank coffee on the desk and threw her empty sack away. The sound of snoring from the cot in the corner made Alice turn, finding a tall, skinny man with shaggy hair was sleeping, half covered with an old jacket with one leg dangling over the edge. Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, grabbing the rolled up newspaper and slapping his leg, "Thackery!" she yelled, startling the sleeping man.

"Whoa, what. What time is it? Where am I?" Thackery gasped, looking around with a startled look. Alice tapped her foot, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, good morning Alice." he chuckled, jumping up from the cot.

"You slept here again?" Alice questioned.

Thackery scratched the back of his head, "Uh, I guess I did. Sorry boss." he apologized.

The front door opened with a chime, alerting to the presence of a customer. "It's fine, just stay here and clean yourself up." Alice patted his shoulder before walking out front, shocked to see the town's pawnshop owner, Mr. Gold. "Oh, Mr. Gold, you're a bit early aren't you?"

"I was just out for a walk and saw you come in, so I figured, best collect before you get too busy." Mr. Gold stated, folding his hands over his cane. "Do you have your rent payment, Miss King?"

"Yes." Alice pulled an envelope from the front desk drawer, handing it to the elderly man. "Here."

He took the payment and placed it in his pocket. "And, what about the painting I requested?"

"It's in the back." Nivens informed. "It was set to be delivered today."

"Well, my car is out front." Mr. Gold motioned to the black town car parked by the curb. "I'm more than happy to take the painting now, if you don't mind."

"We don't." came Thackery's voice from the back office. "It'll be right out, Mr. Gold."

The two men walked to the back storage area, while Alice rang up the price of the artwork. "That'll be seventy-five even." she informed, the cash drawer opening.

Mr. Gold handed her the money and looked around the gallery, "Your artwork always astounds me, Alice." he complimented. "How you can be so talented at so young is amazing."

Alice chuckled nervously and shrugged, "It all started as a hobby, then it just grew into this." she motioned around. "Although, you did help me with the loan to buy the gallery, so, it's all thanks to you."

"Well, I know talent when I see it." Mr. Gold smiled. Thackery and Nivens came out carrying a canvas with a winter landscape background and in the center was a small glass table, which was holding a single rose covered in a bell jar, the rose itself seemed to be floating. "Well, Alice it's simply beautiful." he pulled out an additional twenty dollar bill and handed it to her, "A tip, if you will, for a job well done."

Alice took the bill and placed it with the rest of the cash. "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"You're welcome." the elderly man replied. "Now, if you boys would be so kind as to help me with my painting, that would be great."

Nivens and Thackery rolled their eyes and mumbled under their breath, but complied because Mr. Gold was a very wealthy and influential person in their little town, and it would be wise not to cross him.

* * *

The day dragged on and Alice made one delivery herself, which was bringing art supplies to Storybrooke Elementary School. She carried the stack of three crates to the fourth grade classroom taught by her friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Thank you Alice." Mary Margaret sighed, unpacking the last crate. "I don't know how we go through so much art supplies."

"Oh, don't mention it." Alice chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm always happy to stop by. Gives me an excuse to see my bestie."

Both girls laughed as the dismissal bell rang. A little girl with black hair pulled into a low ponytail tied with a teal ribbon ran into the room, "Hey sis, I'm ready to go."

"Okay Mel." Alice waved to her younger sister, walking with her to the door.

"By Ms. Blanchard." Melody waved as her and Alice left.

* * *

That night, Melody sat at the table doing her homework while Graham and Alice were making dinner. "You know, I didn't want to say this in front of the mayor, but I can see the resemblance between Henry and Emma." Alice noted, straining the spaghetti.

"Good call dear." Graham agreed, setting a basket of rolls on the table, ruffing Melody's hair. "You by any chance didn't know Henry was searching for his birth mother, did you?" he asked the little girl.

"Um, no." Melody lied, but seeing the stare of her sister's boyfriend made her cave. "Okay, yes Graham, but I promised Henry I wouldn't say a word."

"I think it'll be good for both of them to get to know each other." Alice voiced, opening a can of tuna-flavored cat food for Cheshire, her grey cat with black stripes and blue eyes. She dumped the wet food onto a small plate and filled a small saucer with milk, kissing the cat's head. Alice brought the bowl of spaghetti to the table, setting it by the bread basket. "I hope Emma decides to stay."

Just as soon as she spoke those words, the clock tower in Storybrooke Town Square, which has appeared broken for many years, frozen on 8:14, finally moved. The minute hand moved one inch, the time now reading 8:15 pm. From his bedroom window, Henry beamed, knowing that the moving clock could only mean his birth mother, Emma Swan, had decided to stay in Storybrooke.


End file.
